Kekasihmu Iblisnya!
by miiyamii
Summary: Ino mengerang. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya. "Dasar tidak peka! Bagi seorang perempuan, momen bertemu dengan keluarga pacarnya itu adalah saat-saat berharga yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya," ujarnya. / Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tidak menyukai Ino tanpa sebab. Entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat buruk dengan kehadiran wanita cantik.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warn : AU-OOC._

.

"Sudahlah. Jangan gugup."

"Aku tidak gugup!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memasang ekspresi nelangsa sambil menggigiti kukumu. Kamu terlihat menggelikan."

Ino menghela nafas keras. Masih terus mengigiti kukunya, dia melirik ke arah lelaki tampan berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak gugup Neji," kilah Ino. "Aku-aku hanya cemas."

Neji Hyuuga mendengus. "Itu sama saja. Lagipula apa yang kamu cemaskan? Aku hanya mengajakmu untuk bertemu keluargaku, bukan membawamu menemui regu tembak."

Ino mengerang. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya. "Dasar tidak peka! Bagi seorang perempuan, momen bertemu dengan keluarga pacarnya itu adalah saat-saat berharga yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya," ujarnya. "Aku takut mengacaukan semuanya. Aku takut keluargamu tidak menyukai hubungan kita karena kelakuanku yang bodoh dan memalukan. Dan ..."

"Shhhh."

Yamanaka Ino mengerjap. Jari telunjuk Neji menempel di bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan dia untuk diam. Neji tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Ino yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu nggak perlu khawatir. Keluargaku pasti menerimamu dengan baik. Mereka akan mencintaimu, sama seperti aku mencintaimu." Sambil terus menyetir dengan sebelah tangannya, Neji menurunkan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Ino, ia kemudian meraih dan menurunkan tangan Ino dari mulutnya, Ino merengut karena tidak bisa mengigiti kuku lagi. Dia hendak menarik kembali tangannya, tapi ditahan oleh Neji. Ia meremas tangan wanita itu untuk mengurangi kecemasan Ino yang-menurutnya-berlebihan.

Namun ekspresi cemas di wajahnya masih belum bisa hilang. Ino hanya memberi Neji sebuah senyuman manis yang tampak dipaksakan. "Tapi Neji, aku tetap khawatir. Apa yang akan keluargamu katakan kalau mereka tahu siapa aku."

Neji mendesah. Masih terus menyetir dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya, sesekali Neji melirik Ino.

"Sayang ..."

"Mereka pasti akan menganggapku telah memanfaatkanmu."

"Tidak!" Rahang Neji mengeras, dia melirik Ino marah. Neji tidak mengerti kenapa Ino bisa memiliki pikiran bodoh seperti itu.

"Aku hanya seorang mahasiswi yatim-piatu yang datang dari desa dan tinggal di apartemen kumuh. Dan sekarang aku diusir dari apartemenku karena tidak mampu bayar uang sewa. Dan kemudian ..."

"Ino."

"... Lelaki bodoh yang baru seminggu kupacari datang menolong. Menawarkan padaku untuk tinggal bersama dia dan keluarganya di rumah mereka yang mewah." Neji menarik nafas keras karena tidak bisa menghentikan celotehan wanita seksi berambut pirang itu. "Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang gold digger, yang memacari dan menikahimu hanya karena uang dan nama besar keluargamu. Dan ... Akh!" Ino memekik ngeri ketika Neji tiba-tiba menge-rem, menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Ino mata peraknya menggelap oleh amarah.

"Yamanaka Ino! Berhenti memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi," ucapnya dengan nada kaku. Ino menelan ludah. "Kamu wanita cerdas, yang mandiri dan kuar. Yakinlah. Keluargaku akan mencintai dan menerimamu dengan baik."

Ia diam. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah mata perak Neji yang tampak serius.

"Percaya padaku?"

Ino mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman menawan menyimpul di bibir Neji. Setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Ino. Ia kemudian mundur, kembali duduk tegak di belakang kemudi.

"Nah sekarang senyum. Dan jangan gugup lagi."

Ino tersenyum menuruti perkataan Neji.

"Ayo kita ke rumahku dan temui keluargaku," ucap Hyuuga Neji penuh semangat sambil menyalakan mobilnya. Ino hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang kekanakan.

Getaran ponsel di saku depan celana jins biru yang sekarang dia kenakan, mengalihkan perhatian Ino dari Neji.

Itu sebuah pesan singkat. Dan wajahnya langsung berubah datar saat membaca isi sms tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Hyuuga menatap datar pada wanita berambut pirang panjang yang sedang duduk di samping kakaknya di ruang tamu. Hari ini wanita itu menjadi primadona, perhatian semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga tertuju padanya. Apalagi setelah Neji, kakak sulungnya memperkenalkan si rambut pirang sebagai pacar.

Wanita itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, panggilannya Ino, dia mengaku berasal dari sebuah desa kecil di daerah pegunungan. Dia datang ke LA untuk kuliah. Neji bilang mereka bertemu sebulan lalu di sebuah bar. Kemudian mereka terlibat one night stand, lalu karena ada ketertarikan mereka berkencan. Dan baru seminggu yang lalu Neji dan Ino menjadi sepasang kekasih. (Hinata pikir itu waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk mengenal seorang).

Neji meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya agar membiarkan Ino tinggal di rumah mereka. Ino baru saja diusir dari apartemennya, dia sebatang kara dan tidak punya sanak saudara di LA.

Orang tua Neji dan Hinata menyetujui permintaan anak sulungnya itu. Tampaknya mereka berdua tertarik dengan kecantikan dan kepolosan Ino.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tidak menyukai Ino tanpa sebab. Entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat buruk dengan kehadiran wanita cantik itu di tengah keluarganya. Okay. Hinata akui dia memang sedikit iri. Menurut Hinata, Ino memang lebih cantik darinya, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang indah, wajah berbentuk hati yang imut, dan bentuk tubuh yang proposional, dia bisa menaklukan hati siapapun. Termasuk kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-laki Hinata.

Ino tampak seperti malaikat.

"Tapi entah kenapa hatiku mengatakan kalau dia adalah jalang busuk," ucap Hinata pelan sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Dia sengaja berdiri di dekat foyer, menjauh dari keluarganya yang sedang mengerumuni Ino dan Neji, di sofa ruang tamu, memberikan pasangan baru itu pertanyaan konyol, lalu tertawa gembira. Dan ... Hinata mengerang saat melihat Kakek-Nenek serta Paman dan Bibinya, yang datang berkunjung dari luar kota terlihat menyukai Ino.

"Apa kamu cemburu, Sayang?" Hinata memutar mata mendengar bisikan itu. Sepasang lengan kekar laki-laki yang terbungkus kemeja putih melingkari pinggulnya. Tanpa berbalik, Hinata sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Gaara, Sabaku Gaara, tunangannya. Sepertinya Gaara baru kembali dari toilet.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Kilah Hinata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Gaara.

"Tapi tadi aku dengar kamu memakinya, Sayang," gumam Gaara kalem. Lelaki rupawan berambut merah itu terkekeh mendengar Hinata mendesah, membenarkan perkataannya. "Jadi ... Apa yang salah dengan si Yamanaka ini?" Tanya Gaara. Keduanya berbicara dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Hinata mendengus. "Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Hanya saja ... Aku merasa kalau dia adalah perempuan jahat."

"Perempuan jahat?"

"Ya!" Hinata Hyuuga mengangguk.

"Apa alasanmu menyebutnya jahat? Apa dia pernah menyakitimu atau keluargamu?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng muram. "Hanya saja perasaanku mendadak jadi tidak enak ketika dia datang ke rumah ini."

Gaara menarik nafas pelan mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut geli, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Hinata menilai orang lain jahat hanya karena sebuah intuisi? "Sudahlah, Sayang," gumamnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Hinata dalam pelukan. "Perasaanmu itu belum tentu benar. Lihat. Yamanaka tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyakiti keluargamu. Mereka justru tampak senang dan bahagia bertemu dengannya. Dan Neji juga lebih banyak tertawa dan tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat bahagia."

Hinata mendesah. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Gaara. Ino tampak baik, dia tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat keluarganya terluka. Tapi ... Entah kenapa dia tetap merasa tidak suka dengan wanita itu.

"Mungkin kamu benar. Aku rasa aku harus belajar untuk menerimanya sebagai calon kakak iparku. Terlepas dari aku-masih-sangat-tidak-suka-padanya." Hinata berbalik, lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Gaara.

Ia menarik nafas. Mata lavendernya menatap kagum pada pahatan wajah sempurna di depannya. Hinata tak pernah bosan menatap wajah Gaara. Dia tampan, memiliki tubuh tegap, kulit kecokelatan, rahang persegi, hidung yang mancung, dan rambut merah yang dipotong cepak. Ia menganggap bahwa Gaara adalah anugerah dari Tuhan.

Hinata bertemu Gaara setahun lalu, di sebuah Caffe dekat tempat kerjanya. Gaara adalah seorang menejer di sebuah perusahaan periklanan di LA. Dia baik, bertanggung jawab, dan perhatian, hal itu membuat Hinata menyukainya.

Gaara dan Hinata, resmi jadian lima lalu. Mereka bertunangan dua bulan kemudian. Dan awal tahun depan mereka akan menikah.

"Sudah tidak cemburu lagi pada Ino?"

Hinata mendesah. "Aku akan berusaha menerimanya sebagai calon kakak iparku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun."

Gaara terkekeh, dia menyambar bibir Hinata lalu memberikannya sebuah ciuman ringan.


End file.
